Simplify the expression. $ (-3n^{7}+6n^{6}) + (7n^{6}+n^{5}+3n^{2} ) $
Answer: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-3n^{7}+6n^{6} + 7n^{6}+n^{5}+3n^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ - {3 n^7} + \color{#DF0030}{6 n^6} + \color{#DF0030}{7 n^6} + { n^5} + \color{#9D38BD}{3 n^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { -3 n^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ n^6} + { n^5} + \color{#9D38BD}{ 3 n^2} $ Add the coefficients. $-3n^{7}+13n^{6}+n^{5}+3n^{2}$